Play Along
by haleymcgonigle
Summary: Sirius Decides to use some information he acquired about Lily Evans to his advantage. However he sadly didn't use it in the right context.


Every day, after Lily would reject him, James would say to himself "no more trying, you're over her.". And then the next day he would see her laugh and smile, her fiery red hair flipping over her hair, and James would marvel in her he'd see her yell at some third year ravenclaw for bullying a first year slytherin in tears and relish in her equality for all houses. And those feelings would creep back up, only to be annihilated by Lily. again. "C'mon Jamsies, eat your supper, Sweetie pie."Sirius said his voice mocking and James groaned his head falling over into the bowl of soup he had set himself. "Prongs?Need some help there?"James heard a new voice and shook his head into his soup, sloshing the broth over the rang out from his friends around him and James frowned into the chicken under his mouth, despite no one could pulled his hair, and up came James's soaked face, glasses with carrot stuck to them and a pouting face resembling a two year old's. Sirius laughed again and dropped His best friends head, but Remus grabbed the bowl before the youngest marauders nose could take a swim again. "Thanks Moony" James mumbled against the table."You really shouldn't be so upset about Evans,"Sirius announced making sure the whole gryffindor(and maybe ravenclaw) table heard him. Chatter ceased and Sirius continued, loudly."I mean you could have any girl in the said to me the other day about asking out Alex from Hufflepuff Fifth year,"The shaggy haired boy's voice boomed and he felt a cold glare hitting the side of his didn't need to look to know it was Lily Evans, the girl who drunkenly admitted to secretly fancying his Best Mate since Third year."what the hell are you doing padfoot!"James angrily whispered looking up at The older boy."Play along"Sirius hissed continuing on about the fake Hufflepuff because surprisingly the only Alex in hufflepuff was a first year rest of the Marauders looked absolutely horrified as to why Sirius was doing this. But he knew. And so did the Redhead down the table.

Lily was The arrogant, annoying and stupid idiot down the table was trying to make her jealous. Of some made up student that apparently the guy she liked, couldn't just break her promise that he did with her whilst she was drunk and tell James she liked him. It would have been much easier than having him try to embarrass her in front of the whole house. She stood up from the table and stormed out of the hall immediately realising her mistake. Now, Everyone thought she believed that idiotic lie and was now envious of the "girl james liked". She would be envious, of any girl that captured His attention. but no one had. And thats why she kept rejecting him no matter how much she wanted to say yes. If she said yes she would be any other girl. If she said yes she wouldn't be unattainable, fiery Lily Evans. She'd be Lily Evans. And The boy she liked for so long would lose everyone would laugh at her stupidity. So she said no. She was different. And that would change."Lily?"She turned drawing her wand only to see James with his hands up in surrender."Oh, Thank Merlin, You nearly gave me a heart attack."Lily gasped clutching her heart. "Right, yeah, sorry about that. Also about was Sirius said back there, though I don't know why it bothered you, but anyways its not true, I wasn't aware there was a female Alex in Hufflepuff, but anyways-"

"James"

"What?"

"You're rambling"

"Sorr-"

"Stop apologizing!"

"Sorry"James said this time smirking."Stop it!"Lily said laughing and lighting swatting his chest."But really why was what Sirius said back there bothering you?"He asked sincerity in his voice, his smirk falling. "Well, Um, I knew it was fake, so it was the fact that he thought I would be jealous or something ,that was what bothered me.""Why would he think that""Something I told him in, like, september, I got drunk at the three broomsticks and he bumped into me and we talked, about you and sorts"her voice faded to a mumble as she finished her sentence,staring at the floor."What did you tell him"James voice fell to a whisper and his breath tickled her ear as his feet stood not more than 6 inches away from breath caught in her throat and she coughed quietly"just something, nothing important"Her cheeks were a bright pink and her ears were flushing as her eyes scanned everywhere but the boy in front of her."I would quite like to hear it"He breathed and caught her eyes. Slowly he started leaning in but Lily beat him to the punchline attaching their lips and kissing him forcefully catching him by felt likle centuries until they pulled apart, lips swollen and breaths uneven."Well,"Lily panted"Does that answer your question?"James smiled and grabbed her again,The beginning to something great.


End file.
